


The Mysterious Fear of Falling

by zalatawa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adventures, Aged-down, All MM routes kind of intertwined, Angst, College AU, De-Aged, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, More AUs and other prompt tags later..., Plot, RFA, University AU, antics, lots of fluffy fluff, my own telling of the story, plotty plot plot, that way everyone gets to be happy!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalatawa/pseuds/zalatawa
Summary: "She paused. There are some things that are strange and wondrous in any light of day or night. Some things, no matter the season or time, can keep you in motionless awe. For her, it was how her luck led to a family."  From the moment she replied to a message from an unknown benefactor and accepted a scholarship to Sky University and to stay in a dead girl's apartment, June Hong had fallen into an intricate web. Her life had taken quite a dive- even after years of struggles living with a parent who didn't care she existed, working longs hours to save every penny for college, and to losing all her hardwork and dreams for a place that wasn't home anymore- June's life seemed to be falling apart.However, through mysterious circumstances, she finds herself amongst the RFA. Each member a puzzle piece for the route she had chosen once she accepted the offer to join the organization.She had no clue just how hectic and troublesome her days were set to be working and living alongside with these other college students. She had no idea how far she was to fall. ~~~ON HIATUS DUE TO PRIORITIES (and I need to finish playing the secret endings so I can finalize my plot)~~~





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... Umm this is my MysMe fanfic which I have been working on. Currently, I'm swamped with work and school, so updates will be slow, I apologize before hand ^^;  
> I adored every character and absolutely loved Mystic Messenger- so this is my contribution to the fandom. Especially since it has been killing me that I couldn't save all them on each route. Enjoy this little piece in MM hell:)

 

 

 

>    “The mysterious, is the most beautiful thing to experience. It is the source of all true art and science. He to who this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand enrapt in awe, is good as dead. His eyes are closed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Prologue

 

      Seven was trying his best not to procrastinate. Trying to finish assignments for his school was difficult, but fun. Being a hacker and training for secret agencies had its perks.

But he was still a young college student who prefered to spend his time scrolling through social media and enjoying memes. And at the moment, he had a particular urge to do so. 

"...Only five minutes...a quick break," he gave in, a browser page already open in the tabs. 

  It was a quiet evening, just before the fall semester was to begin for the rest of the members. In fact, it was one of those rare times when they were all here in the RFA building. Well most of them. 

  Yoosung Kim was using the large flatscreen T.V. for video games in the main room, gripping his controller with flying fingers as he sat on the floor surrounded by snacks and wrappers from a day of gaming. He had been claiming that he was trying to spend his last days usefully before classes started. Everyone knew that his routine wouldn't change in the slightest even once classes began. 

On the large L-couch, Zen stretched as he read through a pile of scripts for roles during the upcoming semester. A box of envelopes and fan mail sat on the coffee table, in view for everyone to see and which they all pointedly ignored. 

  Jahee Kang sat across from him, her hands organizing files and papers for her boss. Being the hardworking assistant she was, she had been already checking and setting schedules while answering emails for him on a laptop. She very well knew that if she didn't finish organizing things for him now, she'll be swamped trying to deal with his stuff and her school work.

 Her boss, the corporate heir, was taking several calls while working from the kitchen break room. Ever since he began his internship for his family's company, he had been keeping twice as busy. And classes hadn't even started yet. 

  The only member missing was their leader, V. Then again, he was rarely here. 

  Seven sighed, summer break was to be over soon and they will only see less of each other again. Probably lunch breaks together (if Seven can sneak out of his tight schedule himself), maybe evenings for studying every once in a while. The private RFA building was on the outskirts of the campus of Sky Univeristy- which meant it was quiet and away from disturbance. Days and nights were rushed, and the members were distant, only occasionally dropping in. They usually stay caught up with each other's lives through the private texting chat room, other than that, they hung out here. The RFA building hadn't been used for its purpose for over a year and a half, ever since its leader had passed away. 

Now it was just a place for them to come to after a hard day. 

 "Damn, we're all just zombies aren't we?" he said loudly to the almost dead silent room. Besides the keyboard clicking, flipping pages, and low combat sounds coming from Yoosung's headset, the main room might have been considered empty.

 Jahee barely gave him a glance and Zen rolled his eyes without looking in his direction. Yoosung hadn't heard a thing.

 Seven groaned, "Ugh, guys, we're seriously the living dead!" 

 "That phrase doesn't make sense," Jumin commented as he entered the room and crossed to where his assistant sat, "The dead can't be alive." 

 Jahee handed him a folder without being asked, and she barely sighed, not having the thought space to clarify the phrase for him. 

 Zen, on the other hand quickly replied, "He means we're acting like the dead, we aren't being very active. It's not literal." 

"That's not true," Jumin frowned, "I'm very busy. Assistant Kang is too, and...well I can't say the same in context for Yoosung or you. Either way, the phrase just doesn't make sense." 

Zen glared, opening his mouth to retort when Seven cut in. "Okay- nevermind. I'm just saying we're like the walking dead then." 

Jumin paused at the doorway connecting the main room to the break room, mulling over the words. 

"You should stop thinking before you hurt your brain," Zen muttered rather loudly under his breath, Jumin simply ignored him.

"I don't really like that show," Yoosung joined in after completing a round. 

"We're not talking about the show, loser," Seven tossed an empty can of Ph.D. Pepper at the young blonde. 

"Hey!" Yoosung dodged it, grabbing another chocolate milk box, "I'm not a loser. I just won my 37th round- I'm on a winning streak!" 

"Seven, Yoosung, please clean up your trash," Jahee sighed as she replaced one file with another. 

"Yoosung isn't my trash," Seven replied from the table, grinning as Yoosung's aim missed throwing back the can. 

  Zen stood up, stretching his arms over his head, "Honestly, I have no idea how you two can sit so long and eating all that junk." 

"I know, it takes skill," Seven popped open another bag of Honey Buddha Chips, his 5th bag, "Surprisingly one of the few things Yoosung's good at." 

 The little blonde began to angrily march over to his senior, but Zen luckily grabbed his elbow before another wrestling match could happen. "Come on, buddy, let's get some real dinner and fresh air." 

Jahee for once looked up from her work, visibly perking up, "Please, may you get take-out from the food court?"  

Zen flashed her a smile, "Yeah, I'll get for everyone. I got you." 

She blushed before flusteringly turning back to her work. 

"Get me some fries and a burger! Extra ketchup!" Seven called out before turning to Jumin teasingly, "Want some too?"

"No thank you," Jumin said, "I don't eat food of that kind. I'd like to avoid anything with a high risk of killing me."

"Then what do you want?" Zen seemed to force the words from his throat, but easily added, "In my opinion, I'd love to get you some." 

"Nothing. I already had dinner at the company." 

Zen flared his nose as he watched the dark-haired boy walk back into the break room, then proceeded to leave. Relucantly, Yoosung followed in tow (he did stick his tongue out at Seven before leaving). 

  Seven leaned back in his swivel chair, resuming his scrolling through the internet, completely forgetting his five minute promise. As he munched on his chips, he absently glanced out of the corner of his glasses frame to the far wall. Photos and certificates were hung from years of the RFA's work.

There were certificates of recognition amongst charity organizations as well as awards from companies and other associations they worked alongside. The photos were mostly taken by V, from his travels and the majority were of the parties and events. The year round activities the RFA did were captured and hung, from the festivals and auctions to the main parties.

Pictures of the members with important guests and friends, moments of joy from the good years. And scattered among them was Rika's happy countenance- hugging Yoosung like a little brother, making Jumin and Zen smile to the camera together for once, helping Jahee lighten up, and messing around with Seven. A few of them had her and V together, looking like they were making the world better. And in a way they did.

  Jumin suddenly appeared, he had wandered to the last group photo before Rika's death. It was from the last party they ever held. All of them stood around, arms around each other. They were so much younger then, their first years in college (Yoosung's last year in high school though), the world was just opening up opportunities for them. And with Rika, they were helping to give a chance for others.

  "I feel strange..." Jumin stared at the photo, "I'm not sure why, but tonight I just do."

  "Yeah," Seven agreed as he joined him, "I think it's because today was the day when we first began our plans on Rika's very first party."

  Jahee quietly nodded from her seat, "It is. I think we're all feeling a little sentimental about this place."

  Jumin sighed, "Maybe. But I just have a really unusual...feeling."

 Seven grinned as he raised a red eyebrow, "Feeling? Oh wow, your cold heart actually feels something?"

 "Luciel," Jumin gave him scowl, "Don't start."

 "Oh come on, Jumin. Admit it, you're the closest thing to the walking dead!"

 Jumin groaned, "Again with that nonsense."

 Jahee tried to stop herself from smiling, barely composing herself as she commented, "Mr. Han, you do tend not to express any emotions like a normal human."

Jumin sniffed, offended, "I can be expressive. I just think suppressing emotions are more effective in securing a long and successful career."

"Of course an elite like you would think so," Seven playfully jabbed at Jumin's arm.

"Stop being childish," Jumin rolled his eyes and turned to go back to work, "Besides, I think I'm only feeling like this because I miss Elizabeth 3rd." 

Seven jumped back into his chair and began spinning, "Awwww, Ellyyyyy! I miss her tooooo! I thiiiiink your riiight, Juuumin!"

"Shut up, Luciel, or I'll push your chair out into the middle of the street with you tied to it," Jumin threatened. 

"So violent! And you can't do that..." Seven slowed himself down, dizzy as he adjusted his skewed glasses, "That would be considered murder, and Elly will be very disappointed in you." 

"I doubt she would be," Jahee sighed from the couch as she got up to get another cup of coffee. 

 "That's mean!" Seven called after her. 

  He then tried to get himself back to work, "Okay, it's focus time, Seven-Zero-Seven. Let's get down to some serious business!" 

  Just as he returned to completing an assignment, a strange thing occured. 

  

**Alert!**

 

 A security notification from one of his surveillance systems. 

"Hmm..." he quickly opened it up to see which of the set up systems it was sent from.

  

      **Location C: RIKA'S APARTMENT**

**UNKNOWN PERSONNEL GRANTED ACCESS**

 

Seven's heart froze for a moment, "Crap." 

  With lightning fast fingers, he quickly opened the system and turned on all the camera and sound devices. Someone had entered the apartment without triggering any of the security defending systems- which means it was someone who knew the passcode. Someone who was likely an intruder. 

  When Jahee returned to the main room, she felt the weird shift in mood. Seven was being way too quiet and focused. Slowly approaching him, she could see his glasses reflecting several screens and images. His face was pale and there was rapid clicking and typing of codes. 

 "Luciel...Seven?" Jahee asked concerned, "Is something wrong?" 

  Seven's mouth was dry and his eyes couldn't quite process what he was seeing. He abruptly began grabbing at one of his phones and stumbled up onto his feet. Papers and empty soda cans rolled onto the floor as he fumbled around, drawing Jumin's attention. 

 He quickly noticed Seven's unsettling behavior, "What's wrong, Luciel?" 

Jahee tried to look at the screen, but Seven quickly slammed his laptop close. By the time he found the name on the contact list, Yoosung and Zen had loudly returned. Their beaming faces quickly faltering as they felt the tension in the room. 

  "I have to call V," he finally replied to them as the phone rang, "There's a strange girl in Rika's apartment." 

 

* * *

 

   _Two Weeks Earlier..._

 

 


	2. Mysterious Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing MC...June Hong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Okay starting two weeks before the events of the prologue (would it still be considered prologue though???)  
> Anyways, when I was writing this first chapter out, I was feeling very angsty...so sorry for it being a bit serious. The next two chapters will cover June's life before the actual story;)  
> So thank you for reading this!

 

 

_Two weeks earlier..._

 

“Hong! Move it, I’m not paying you to stand around and chit chat!”

“Sorry!” June Hong dashed to serve the next order, maneuvering around the crowded tables and people. She set down the warm dishes of kimchi and Ricky’s specialty noodles.  
It was the busy dinner hour, the small noodle shop almost bursting with the noise and bustle of hungry customers. The steam of boiled vegetables and the savory wafting smell of noodles brought passing people into the little restaurant.

June danced around the bustling place, greeting and taking orders while serving alongside another employee, Eun. Ricky worked from behind the counter, where you can watch as he cooked in the kitchen. He expertly stirred several large pots, chopped vegetables in a quick succession, and carefully finished orders- all the way making a show of it.  
She knew he secretly enjoyed wowing the customers with his quick methods.

“Eun! Table Three and Eleven!”

“Got it, sir!” Eun filled the tray, raising it over June’s head as she passed under. She grabbed the next plates and bowls as Ricky also gave her several table numbers. Tirelessly working, the three were kept busy as the evening wore on.

The thriving business didn’t quiet down until late at night.

**11:27 P.M.**

June happily sighed as she checked her watch, closing time finally drawing near. The last customers were just paying their bills, dropping a few coins in the tip jar.

Eun and she began flipping the chairs on top of the wiped tables, cleaning the floor with brooms and their mops, and finally getting the shutters down. It was a warm summer night, the noodle shop was finally empty and silent compared to the bustle a few hours ago, only for the clinking and running water from the kitchen.

“Good work,” Ricky grunted as he cleared up the kitchen. Eun responded with a large sigh and collapsed onto a high chair at the counter. June giggled and joined Ricky in washing the tower of dishes. 

“Yeah, good teamwork!” she smiled at him as she rinsed the plates he passed to her.

He only rolled his eyes at her exhausted yet bright enthusiasm, though she could see the hint of satisfaction in his countenance. “You two must be hungry; there are leftovers for you over there.”

Eun visibly perked up and June moved in the direction of Ricky’s indicating nod toward two bowls of still warm noodles. Setting them down between her and her co-worker, June grinned as she dug in. All exhaustion of working from several jobs was starting to catch up with her as her muscles began to ache and her eyes feeling heavy.

“Mmm…” Eun mumbled, “Damn busy tonight.”

“Pray for it to always be if you want a good paycheck,” Ricky joined them.

“Haha,” the young employee chuckled, “Yeah, especially before the new semester starts.”

Ricky then glanced at June, “Hmm, you’ll be going on to study in college this year.”

June straightened up with a beaming smile, “I am! I’m almost done paying for my tuition.”

Eun nodded, “Are you going to the local uni, right? What are you going to major in?”

“No, I’m going to the art school in the city. I’m going to be an art major!”

Ricky shook his head, “Goodness, with both my employees in school, I might need to hire a full-timer.”

“Aren’t I considered a full-timer, since I practically work both a day shift and a night shift these days?” Eun leaned forward with a grin, “Maybe you should be paying me in that standard before you lose me.”

Ricky looked at him with an unamused expression, “You can stay a part-timer or be fired.”

Eun gave an uneasy laugh, Ricky being too serious of a person to ever really be kidding around, “I was joking, man. Besides, it’s poor June who needs a raise. How many jobs are you doing as of now?”

June stopped slurping the last of her noodles, pausing to count before answering, “Nine part-time jobs. Excluding the errands I do on weekends for neighbors.”  
Ricky gave her a concerned look, “Aren’t you overworking yourself? That’s twice the jobs you had a few months ago.”

“Well yeah, I need to pay for college. And I’m doing fine- I’m so close to getting done! In fact, I’ll have more than enough by the time the fall semester begins!” 

Her boss simply grunted in what she knew was disapproval. 

“Well, yeah,” Eun nodded in agreement of her situation, “She has to- everybody does.” 

June smiled at Ricky teasingly, “Of course, big brother. No need to worry.”

“I gotta worry or else you’ll be so stressed, you’ll end up in a hospital during your shift,” he sniffed, though he didn’t refuse the endearment. Shrugging, he added, “I suppose so, and the old ‘work hard now, play later’ applies to everyone.”

Eun sighed, “Yeah, everyone but those upper-class punks.”

“I don’t think so,” June stood up and gathered the bowls, “Everyone has to work for something before they can enjoy what they earned. Hard-workers can always be certain of that.”

“Necessarily,” Ricky nodded, “But, unlike them, most of us work hard all of our lives, never really getting to reap the rewards before we die.”

Eun nodded along, both the men sitting in solemn quiet. June bit her lip, pondering his words and wondering if they were true. She couldn’t come up with an answer to that or whether it applied to her.

“Well, I’m off,” Eun grabbed his jacket and backpack, “Goodnight!”

“Night!” June waved after him as Ricky nodded his goodbye.

Hanging up his apron, he stretched himself. Sometimes, June often forgot how young he was- the same age as her brother if he was still alive. Only a couple years older, Ricky had been like family to her, he was her brother’s best friend after all. Even after the accident, he stayed close to her, now really family to her.

He turned to her, a contemplating look on his face as if he was deciding whether to ask her something. She put away the last of the dishes after drying, then tilting her head in a questioning glance at him. _You can ask me whatever._

He sighed, “Has your father been helping to pay for school?”

June went quiet, her eyes dropping down to the ground. Her faded shoes had scrape marks and were starting to fray near the sides- Ricky followed her gaze and seemed to have a semblance of an answer.

“Not even a penny?” he asked, his voice tight.

June slowly shook her head; she was ashamed that someone, especially Ricky, was disgusted by her father.

“It’s okay!” she rushed to reply at his stoic expression, “I’ve worked hard, because it’s what I want. Every hour and every won I’ve earned was for me to study art! It’s my dream and goal to graduate with an art degree!”

She can see the calm anger behind his stone-like face, she hated when he did that.

“Please, Ricky. There’s nothing wrong with me paying for my tuition.”

“There is something wrong!” he snapped, “You’re his daughter, and he’s supposed to be supporting you, not wasting away in bars.”

“It’s f-fine,” she stuttered. Looking him straight in the eye, she forced a smile to assure him. “I’m fine.”

However, the way he stared at her spoke of his disbelief of that statement.

“He didn’t even show up to your graduation. He hasn’t realized it was your birthday for three years in a row. He doesn’t buy you clothes to wear or food to feed you.”

Each word felt like a slap to her, his voice rising as he continued.

“He’s never home for you. He won’t help-“

“Stop,” she hissed at him, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does!” he slammed his fist against the stove, “When was the last time he thanked you for working to pay the bills? Yes, I know you’re the one scraping your bank account to make it through the month.”

She was stunned quiet, not knowing how to retort.

“When was the last time he actually thanked you for anything? Or smiled at you? Or even looked at you as his daughter?! Does he even realize that!?!”

Ricky was red, and she couldn’t meet his eyes. June felt all those buried feelings trying to rise up in her throat. Before she can explode, she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

Her breath came in rapid exhalations and inhalation, her heart racing faster than her legs could carry her. She ran down the street of the closing marketplace, trying to keep all those bad, bad thoughts and feelings inside.

Ricky called after her, but he didn’t follow.

June pounded down the roads and past alleys, before she arrived breathless near the park. Her side hurt- heck her whole body ached from the exhaustion of the day. But her ears rang the worst with Ricky’s words.

She slowly trailed through the park, couples and groups of people still strolling through. Gripping her shoulder bag, she followed the row of street lamps until she finally came to her favorite spot in the world.

A little way from the main pathway, there was a bench facing the lake under a tall willow tree. The lake was like a black mirror in the night, though it reflected the lights. Surrounded by a garden, it was often quiet and distant from the city life.

Here, June came often to clear her head and just sketch. She loved drawing and painting this view- the landscape seeming to always show something new and hidden. She loved to come during all the seasons, day or night, and anytime. Though, the best time was during the autumn season in the evenings, when the strings of lights are first hung up between the trees and lampposts.

After a few moments, her heart stopped pounding and any symptoms of a headache were gone. The back of her eyes still were burning, but after a few deep breaths, it subsided. She was still tired of course, but she felt much better- at peace.

However, Ricky’s words still replayed to her. And she knew he was right.  
Her father stopped caring about her a long time ago. He didn’t care that she was the last of his surviving family. His own daughter.  
But she did. He was still her father after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have a good day!” June waved goodbye to a customer as they left the convenience store.

Today was looking up, especially after a restless night of stressful thinking. She had returned home to find it deserted; only the littered bottles and cans of beer as well as food wrappers indicated her father had been there. He had likely left for one of his late haunts and by now probably dragged himself home late morning- after she had already left for work. Most of the night was spent cleaning to distract herself from endless doubts and questions. Yet she’ll probably return home to the same mess as before and with even more thoughts to untangle.

Shaking her head, she glanced at her watch and was relieved to see that her shift was over. Moving to the back, she approached her manager’s office.

Mr. Shi Woo was sitting behind his desk, flipping through a gossip magazine and munching on some sausages on a stick. He was pudgy man and as manager, it seemed the only task he sought fully was yelling at his employees.

But June easily smiled as she knocked on the door after stepping in. He looked up at her, instantly glaring at having to being interrupted.

“You knock doors before you enter a room, Hong,” he barely hid the distaste of dealing with her.

“Of course, sir, I apologize,” she bowed her head, but continued to stand in front of him. At first he ignored her, trying his best to pretend that she wasn’t there.

“Lucky bastard…” he muttered as he read an article. June glanced at the cover, where a handsome older man stood with a famous singer on his arm. She recognized him as the Chairman of the C&R Company.

She folded her arms behind her back and cleared her throat. Mr. Shi Woo coming to the conclusion of not being able to avoid her, groaned as he dropped the magazine on his desk and turned to her.

“You have my full attention,” he sighed deeply.

“I hope you day has been well, sir!” she beamed at him, “Sir, I’m here to pick up my pay check.”

If anything, it only made his sigh deeper as he moved to hand over her earnings.

With a bow, she gratefully took it from his hand. “Thank you, Mr. Shi Woo!”

“Hong, your sunshine personality is disgusting me. Get out,” he rolled his eyes and resumed his ‘work’.

June giggled unaffected at his remark and left with a bounce in her step. As she changed out of her uniform in the bathroom, she quickly calculated the amount mentally. She nearly squealed at her reflection after counting her sum, “I’m sooo close! I’m going to uni! I’m going to be an art major!”

She was practically skipping as she went on to her next job, the late afternoon seeming even more beautiful to her. Throughout her deliveries, she kept counting and recounting in her head.

_I’m almost there- almost! The new semester will begin soon and the deadline is in three weeks- more than enough time!_

Her spirits were soaring, but began to dampen toward the evening. Her last job for the day was a shift at Ricky’s. 

Recalling last night’s tense talk, she didn’t think she had the courage to be near him. What he said was right, and she felt like a coward for not acknowledging the truths set in stone. _But then again, what does he expect me to do? I’ll be starting college and most of my focus will be there. Father won’t bother me and that’s fine._  

Her nerves weren’t fine when she got off the bus and walked through the busy evening market. Ricky’s was open and already customers lining up, the smell of his heavenly noodles somewhat helping in giving her feet a direction. 

Eun didn’t have this evening’s shift, so it would be only her. Going through the back door, she stashed her bag away and grabbed her apron. When she entered the kitchen, Ricky barely gave her more than a glance. 

Instead he handed her a tray and barked at her orders to start working, “Come on, Hong- we have customers to feed!” 

June gave him a small smile, glad that things weren’t awkward.

“Yes sir!” she saluted and was once again dancing about the small shop. 

Working alongside Ricky throughout the evening helped clear any tension she had- things seemed to be forgiven and forgotten. He was grumbling and chiding her; she teasing and smiling again. 

When the blessed arrival of closing time came, June was happy to oblige with cleaning after closing hours. Wiping the tables to gleam and the floor clear of any spillage or dirt, she stood back and stretched.

“Another hard day’s work complete!” she beamed as Ricky finished the last of the dishes. He dried his hands on his apron before proceeding to pour them tea.  
June absently traced circles into the worn counter as she contemplated how soon she’ll be able to advance her savings. Ricky sat quietly, sipping his green tea without saying anything.

“So…” his voice interrupted the quiet.

June startled, suddenly dreading what he was going to say. Fidgeting with a loose strand of hair, she glanced at him without meeting his eyes.

“How was your day?” he suddenly asked.

“What…?” June stared blankly at him. Ricky wasn’t really one for small talk, he did occasionally ask after her health, but only because she inquired about his mother’s first.

“June, with you, it’s very easy to tell a number of things. Your face says it all, usually,” he leaned back, looking uncomfortable, “And even when you have bad days or something going on- you bounce right back up with a smile. Sometime I can’t tell if you’re good at hiding things like that or you just are such an optimistic person…”

She sat up, looking at him curiously as he trailed off. _What do you mean by this?_ her expression clearly asked.

Ricky had a small smile on his face as he sighed, “You seem excited about something. What is it?”

June grinned, realizing his conversation wasn’t heading in the direction of last night.

“I got paid today, and I now know how super close I am to paying my tuition fully! Can you believe it?!” she jumped up in her seat.

“How much exactly?” he asked curiously.

She took out her savings checkbook and showed him. Ricky looked astonished.

“Wow, you earned all that on your own,” he gave her one of his rare full smiles, “I’m proud of you, June-bug.”

She blushed, beaming at receiving his compliments and hearing her old nickname. “Making you proud, brother, is good enough!”

He chuckled then drew quiet, suddenly wearing a sad look in his eyes. “I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday.”

Just like that, the uncomfortable silence spread between them. She looked down at her small callous hands. She really didn’t want to open that conversation again.

He surprised her again by taking her hands into his, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried poking into your business like that. I… I just feel so terrible. That I was not being a good friend to you. And I really, really hate how things have changed. After losing your mother and Jung… your father… I thought he needed some time. Loss changes us so much, but he was always a good man. I didn’t think he would just stop trying at all. He was someone I respected, and I turned a blind eye on how long it was taking him to move on. I ignored the fact that he was leaving you struggling on your own. And I shouldn’t have- I should have tried to help you both-“

“You have,” June quickly replied.

“But it wasn’t enough,” he shook his head, “How could I be a big brother to you when I didn’t even care whether you’ve had dinner, or if you needed money. I always thought about how terribly he treats you- like you aren’t even his daughter. But I told myself it wasn’t my business. It was between you and your father and I had no right to interfere…And then suddenly, I start yelling at you as if it’s your fault. As if suddenly, it is my business. I’m sorry; I should have cared a long time ago…”

June slowly nodded, squeezing his large brown hands. “It isn’t your business, that’s true. It’s my relationship with him, and I understand that you didn’t want to involve yourself because you thought you’d make it worse. But you did care, you do! I mean, father has changed for the worse, and I don’t think I can help him anymore. Yet, you were always there, being a brother to me. Jung would be thankful; because you made up for the times I needed family. Thank you.”

Ricky took in her words, and softly smiled, “You really understand people. You’re too kind, June-bug. I don’t deserve your thanks.”

“Yes you do! You’ve always been a brother to me,” she smiled.

“I still feel terrible for suddenly jumping on you yesterday,” he sighed.

“It’s okay- don’t make me repeat myself,” she gave him a chiding look before biting her lip, “And I thought about what you said…”

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, peering concerned at her.

“Well…” she absently played with the chain of her locket, “I think I need to talk to father.”

Ricky’s eyes widened, now just glancing at their forgotten tea. 

June nodded to herself, “I’ve decided that it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him. We’ve been avoiding each other long enough, and maybe it’s time he moves on. I’ve forgiven him all these years since the accident, and even if nothing changes- I still love him. He’s still my father.” 

She drew quiet, glad that she got that off her chest. It was something she had been thinking about for a long time, and Ricky’s words from yesterday finally pushed her to consider doing something. 

“I’m sorry,” he said after studying her intently, his voice had a sharp edge, “Your father isn’t the good man he used to be. And I hate him for it. For not being someone to support you.” 

His cold words didn’t make her flinch, in fact she understood them completely. 

“It’s okay. Most people wouldn’t forgive him, but I have. And it doesn’t matter.” 

“Okay, I know it wasn’t my business, but I’m glad you heard me. I have always worried, but I was too busy with myself to try to help more.”

“No, it’s fine, Ricky,” she smiled at him, “You’ve always been there for me. You gave me a job and offered me a place to work hard for. Come on big brother, I really mean it. Thank you.” 

He softly smiled, warming up again as he stirred the cold tea. “I don't want to accept your thanks, because I don’t deserve it. But I will, under one circumstance.” 

June curiously looked up at his raised finger, “Okay. What?” 

He stood up and disappeared into the back room, and just as quickly returned. He had a pen in hand as well as a checkbook. He quickly filled one, ripping it out and waving it in her direction. 

“Early paycheck,” he clarified. 

“Oh,” she looked surprised, slowly taking it. She smiled at him before glancing down at the payment amount. 

June did a double take, her jaw dropped as she reread what he had scrawled.

It was the last amount that she needed to finally pay her tuition. She had all the money she needed to pay it. 

She jerked up so fast that her chair crashed back, and she gaped at Ricky with wide eyes. “What? How? Why?! I-I don’t know-!” 

June squealed and launched herself across the counter, fiercely hugging him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Oh big brother, you're the best!” 

Ricky laughed, trying to pry her off him. He rolled his eyes when she finally let go and proceeded to bounce around the kitchen, chuckling at her wide grin. 

“Ricky, you are the best- God bless you and your noodles!” June continued to squeal. 

“I know, I know,” he smirked, carefully tossing the cold tea in the sink.

She had never felt such happiness, such triumphant- she was utterly excited. All the stress and weight of saving every won she can spare for the past three years lifted off. June hadn’t felt this light in so long. 

Her cheeks were starting to hurt, but she couldn’t help it. To the point she began tearing up. “I’m going to college.”

Ricky’s eyes widened as tears began to streak down her face. He suddenly engulfed her in a big hug, rubbing her shoulders as she wept from joy. 

“June-bug, honestly you’re so awkward. Lord, help the man who marries you,” he muttered soothingly. She giggled through moist eyes, after a while pulling away to wipe them. Now that she had composed herself, she counted and recounted to be 100% sure. 

It was the full amount- she now had all the money she needed to achieve her dreams. She was going to be an art student in the city’s highest art and design school and one of the country’s top. 

June grinned at Ricky, “I don’t know how to express my gratitude. Ricky, you’ve been the best person to me all these years. Thank you, big brother.”

He accepted her thanks with another hug. When she pulled away, she was giddy as she looked from her paycheck to her savings book. She finally did it. 

“Ya know,” Ricky casually replaced the fallen chair and any other ruckus she had made, “I can think of one way to express your gratitude, as you put it.”

“Really? What can I do?” she jumped at the chance with over-brimming excitement. 

“How about going out to celebrate with dinner?” 

She giggled, “Okay! Wherever pleases you, I’ll pay!”

“Good. My mother has her old lady friends over for tea and whatnot- so we’ll be free to go anywhere.” 

June laughed, moving in to give him a hug. He grabbed his coat, dodging her attempt. 

“That’s enough hugs, I’m afraid you’re gonna crush my bones.” 

“Oh, fine,” she relented, happily shouldering her bag. As he moved to lock up, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing out ahead of him. 

“Hey!” he tried to angrily tell her off, but ended up smiling, “Stop with the affection, you’re gonna make me grow a heart at this rate.”

Giggling, June shrugged.

She felt that good things were to come.

 


	3. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were looking up for her...
> 
> (Sorry for the long chapter, just trying to move things along:)

Rising early the next day despite returning home late, June hadn’t felt more content in her life.

Beginning her daily routine, she dressed and got ready for work. Her small room hadn’t been as bright as she pushed open the curtains today, letting the light fall upon her already folded up roll-bed on the floor. Her low desk was piled with files, papers of doodles and drawings, and all sorts of documents organized in an order she only knew. And in one corner stood her overflowing bookshelf, as well as the box of art supplies across from the largest piece of furniture- the dresser. Her walls were covered with taped up posters of things she enjoyed long ago, paintings of places too wonderful for her to visit, and her own artwork. Photos were pinned here and there.

Her room was overcrowded, with not much floor space to speak of, but it was comfortable. And today, June felt a lot of homeliness.

She picked up a frame she kept next to her bed, a family photo from a summer of a happy time. She smiled wistfully and rubbed the faces of her parents and dear brother, “Mom, Jung, you two would be proud. I’m finally going to college and follow my dreams.”

As she stepped out into the hallway to do her usual housecleaning before leaving, she was mildly surprised to see the house in a worse state than usual. The living room furniture was moved to surround the dining table, beer bottles and pizza boxes littered the floor even more so than was normal. Cigarette buds were left in a pile on the floor; the air stunk of the repugnant smoke.

She sighed; it looked like her father had hosted a poker party last night.

June had come home quite late, past midnight from exploring with Ricky the city at night. Apparently she had been too happy and too tired to notice the mess of the place.

Her father and his friends must have left before she had returned- and was likely still out.

Proceeding with a bounce in her step, she grabbed a large trash bag and began the cleaning. Within half an hour, she had the place looking more like it should. She opened the windows and sprayed air freshener before deciding she’d finish making the house spotless later.

She had still time to get to work, and she was anticipating the coming afternoon. She had no shifts during that time, giving her the frame of space to go pay her tuition. Just at the thought of finally settling the payment made her even more excited than nervous.

Slipping on her jacket and putting on her shoes, she grabbed her messenger bag and locked the house behind her. Before she forgot, she set down a bowl of leftover food and refilled another with water on the corner of the front door stoop for the stray cat in the neighborhood.

Leaving through the creaky old gate, she also sealed it and made a note to do some yard work. The overgrown brown grass was strewn with trash and weeds, and the rusty old antique of a car could do with a wash.

June picked up the pace as she took her usual route to work. Hurrying down the road, she waved at several neighbors. They greeted her each, they too already starting on their day. The sun was just rising in the cool morning, and June’s steps only gained more of a bounce as she went down the hill.

“Morning, Mr. Haneul!” she waved at the owner of the neighborhood grocery store. “And good morning to you, Mimi!”  
She knelt down to pet the small dog, the Shiba Inu barking happily at her greeting.

June continued on, heading toward her bus stop. As she was getting there, she noticed an elderly woman struggling to push a cart of bread over the sidewalk curb.

“Let me help, grandmother!” she quickly grabbed the handles and shoved the heavy cart up.

“Thank you, dear girl,” the woman handed her a loaf of gold fish shaped bread.

“Oh, I can’t, grandmother,” June tried to refuse, but relented and happily took it.

At the corner near the bus stop, she had unwrapped the bread and was nibbling on the fin. “Mmm…”  
It was delicious, considering she only had a quick glass of milk and toast for breakfast. As she rounded the corner, she passed by a man hunched on a garden wall between two tall bushes.

“Hey, cheese-stick girl!” the neighborhood beggar called out to her.

June turned around, “Hello, Mr. Coco. I thought you were asleep.”

The bedraggled man pushed down from the small wall, his huge luggage bag and sacks of recycling at his feet. He gave her a yellow-toothed smile, his stubble looking a few days old.

“Well, I ain’t now!” he chuckled, “Say, do you know if old man Haneul has any food that’s gonna be expired in a day for the takes?”

June shook her head, “I hadn’t asked. I’ll let you know when I come back later in the day!”

The homeless man was only in his late thirties, and amongst the neighborhood, he was a good man enough. He did yard work and other chores for a meal, and nobody minded if he joined them in some garden tea and gossip. June and him have a bit of a competition over day-before-expiration food from the local grocery store- a strange friendship over eating dinner with those. She had to survive on getting free groceries when she was younger, nights when there was no money or food at home.  
(Long story short- he’s a harmless man and often he shares his cheese-sticks with her.)

“Here, did you have breakfast yet?” June handed him the goldfish-shaped bread without waiting for an answer. She had only taken a few bites, “I’ll see you later!”

“Thanks!” he waved before digging into the still-warm bread.

In a few minutes of waiting on the bench, the bus pulled over and she was on with her day.

Throughout the morning and early noon, June spent her day working at several different shifts. She took orders at a cafe, served as a waitress in a downtown restaurant, delivered pizzas and fast food, and worked at the dry-cleaners. By the time it was the afternoon, she was tired but still spry.

She was almost ready to jump out of her socks as she took the bus back home. She needed to fetch all her stashed savings and deposit them at the bank, then she can have the payment be transferred.

And she will officially be done.

June waved a goodbye to the bus driver and jumped down from the bus, happily skipping down the road in the direction of home. As she made her way, she pondered on her course of actions. She could either take what she needed and be off to the bank, or she can try to finish chores at home since she has the time. The bank was nearer to work, she can take the subway to get to her job at the shopping department. That way, she won’t need to take two trip home and be on her way.

Efficiency and time management were important.

Decisively, she knew she had time to deposit her money. _Making the house look neat is a good way to use my time for now!_

Marching down the hill, she greeted several neighbors enjoying their gardens and asked after their day. She knew almost everyone in the area, having done one errand or another for them ever since she was in her first years of high school. Pocket money was pretty much everything for her wellbeing, being on her own when her father stopped earning.

She quickly dropped in to the grocery store, inquiring on the expiration food. Till this day, June lived off this kind of food. Heck, it was free and would be a waste to throw.

“Ah, yes. I’ll clear out my inventory and have some bags at the door in the evening,” the store owner reassured her.

“Okay, great! Thank you, sir!” she bowed her head and dashed home.  
Coco was lounging on a bench a block away from her house, and June called out to him from the other side of the sidewalk. “Mister! The stuff will be ready by evening as the usual!”

He waved and called back, “Sure! Whoever gets there first, gets the picks!”

She shook her head, smiling as she took a shortcut through an alleyway. June noticed a potted planted abandoned near a full trashcan. Kneeling down, she inspected the dry leaves. It looked dead, but years from watching her mother tend to plants told her it was still alive yet.  
Smiling, June carefully picked up the small pot. Some fresh water and good fertilizer might do some good as well as a sunny patch.

Arriving at the front gate, June paused. She wasn’t usually home to see her house in broad daylight, but as she stood there in the afternoon sun, she realized how old and untaken care of it was. In fact, she was a little distressed at how disarrayed and nearly decrepit it looked.

She can vaguely remember her mother tending the rose bushes- now long gone and dry. The tree in the backyard used to bear fruit, but it was cut down now. The fence used to be clean and stood upright. The little red car was certainly something of another time. The paint was peeling everywhere and on everything- the walls, windows, fence and stoop railings.

June remembered green grass and a game of tag with her brother and a dog. The windows weren’t so dusty, the curtains were always open to let light in. Plants and flowers grew in tidy pots on and under the window sill. The faded door used to be a lively mint green- now it was a mucky brown.

“Everything seems to have fallen apart,” she softly sighed.

Suddenly shaking her head, she forced herself to snap out of it. She marched in, a determined smile on her face as she began with several tasks. She gave the plant some water and found it a nice spot on the window sill overlooking the front yard. Grabbing several large trash bags and a rake, June set off on clearing up the garden.  
Working tirelessly, she sweated as she finally mowed the lawn, collected any trash and strewn leaves, and rinsed the old car.

 _At some point,_ she though, _repainting the house should be in order._

When she entered the house to begin working there, she found that her father’s door was ajar. Quietly peeking in, she was surprised to see his shape asleep on the large bed. She closed the door silently, deciding that working quietly will do.

And thus, she was like a whirlwind throughout the house. Dusting, wiping, washing, and doing everything that required cleaning. Of course, she was extra careful not to make too much noise.

She was about done and doing chores had taken a little longer than she had assumed. Then she came upon some mail on the table. June had forgotten to fetch the mail this morning, and it was honestly shocking to find that it was her father who had retrieved them.

There were several envelopes that were already opened. Gathering them, she made to place them in their rightful places. Coupons and shopping papers in a drawer in the kitchen to be used soon, useless other mail in the trash, and bills to her room.

June made to stack them neatly on her desk when she noticed something about one of the bills. It was already opened, and it was a notice from the bank.

“What…?” she carefully slid out the papers within. Her eyes slowly reading the content, and in seconds she froze. Eyes wide, she reread fast.

“No, no, no…” she stiffly stared at a bolded sentence.

 

**Due to underpayment for the past four years, your house will be taken as recompense by the bank.**

  
She vaguely heard her father’s door opening, footsteps treading into the kitchen and the sink running. The fridge door slammed closed, footsteps returning to the living room. The old couch creaked from new weight on it.

Without thinking, June robotically walked out to the living room. Her father sat on the couch, his back to her, and was reaching for the T.V. remote.

Slowly she moved around, turning to face him. She hadn’t seen him in over a week. His looks said he hadn’t showered in a week either. His hair stood up at odd directions, stubble growing into an unclean beard, and his clothes consisted of stained sweatpants and shirt. His feet were up on the coffee table next to a recently opened can of beer.

He looked terrible.

June stood there, her hands gingerly holding the papers.

He glanced at her for a moment, grunting in greeting before his attention returned back to a show on the T.V. screen. She waited for a moment, her breath bated.

“Dad,” her voice was barely above a whisper.

He didn’t look.

“Father,” she spoke much louder, yet his eyes barely flickered toward her.

Her hands tightened around the papers, her fingers making creases. “Father, did you read this?”

His eyes first glanced at the sheets, but snapped back, finally they stayed there. They seemed glued to the sheets, the visible bold words standing out:

**Only three days to fully close overdue payment. Or three days to move out of the property.**

 

“Father, do you understand that we’re going to lose the house?” she whispered.

He suddenly shut off the T.V.

Looking directly at her for the first time in months, he slowly nodded.

Her voice sounded so meek, like the child she was, “What are we going to do?”

Her father didn’t answer right away, licking his lips as he pondered the question. He shrugged, “We move out.”

June’s hands began to tremble, “What?”

“Sell off what we can, and take what we can. You can go stay wherever, I’ll be fine crashing at a friend’s house. Then, eventually I’ll find a cheap apartment if you still want to live with me.”

She couldn’t believe the words falling out of his mouth.

Seething disbelief spilled from her mouth, “How can you do that? Why should we do that?! This is our home, this is the house we’ve lived in since mom and you had Jung! This is their home!”

She hadn’t realized how raised her voice was. She hadn’t realized how badly her hands were now shaking.

Her father nonetheless stared at her blankly. “They’re dead. There’s no point staying here just because it holds memories.”

“If anything, that’s the very reason we should keep the house! It’s full of memories! Mother loved this place!”

Her father only sighed, as if he was discussing this with a child. And maybe she seemed like one right now. “We don’t even have the money to stay. There’s no point arguing.”

And like that, he stood up with his can and left.

The papers were crushed between her shaking hands, and her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She couldn’t believe it.

Collapsing into the armchair, June tried to hold her pieces together. The well of sorrow and depression that she had been keeping buried was threatening to overspill. She rocked herself, forcing all that despair from taking over. And as she sat there in the darkening living room, the weight of loneliness was becoming unbearable.

Through swimming eyes, she looked around the house as long shadows stretched in. There were the hand-painted vases and collection of little crystal figurines that belonged to her mother. A dent in the wall under the wall phone reminded her of the day Jung was forbidden to play football in the house anymore. Her landscape paintings were still hanging in the kitchen. And the table father had made for her mother’s plants was still standing under the window. Scratch marks and notches in the dining table from slow days after being punished to a time-out. Even the patched-up couch reminded her of the movie nights when they would pile up to watch.

June had grown up here, and inside this house were the memories of happy years when they were a true family. Memories that were held within this little house as long as she remembered. And she could have sworn that sometimes she can almost imagine her mother working in the kitchen, a floral scent breezing by. Or her brother’s keys as he studied in the now locked bedroom they used to share. This house had the ghosts of happy times.

This house was home, and the only place she had.

Slowly, she evened out one of the papers. The overdue amount was in the corner.

Her heart stopped for a moment. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Was fate so cruel to play this game on her?

It was exactly a little over her tuition payment. Only a few wons more.                                                                                                                                                            

“The exact amount…” she muttered.

Lose her home and precious memories. Or lose her dream and all her hard-work for her goals.

With a determined stance, June got up. She couldn’t leave behind her mother and Jung.

 

* * *

 

She had run most of the way to the convenience store, her side and chest aching as she barged into the manager’s office. For half an hour, she tried to convince Mr. Shi Woo to give her an advance in order to cover the last of the bill. It wasn’t until she had begged him on her knees did he finally give in. He had only wanted her to leave, so it was a fair enough compromise than to having her crawl after him around the store in front of the customers.

Breathless, she frantically arrived at the bank. It was already evening and she was very late to her shift at the shopping department. It was a hard job to keep because of the high demand for working there- it was likely she going to be fired.

She didn’t care.

Even after she had signed all the papers and handed over the total money needed to close the payment, the heaviness was still hanging on her. In one day, she had all the hope to achieve success- and in one day all of it gone.

Numb all over, she had wandered the city until she found herself at her favorite bench overlooking the lake. A strange emptiness filled her, and even after saving the house, she still felt a great despair within her. A gaping hole of loneliness.

June had always felt alone, for years. To the point it became a familiar friend. She scoffed at herself, she was so lonely she made it her only friend.

When she needed help, the only hand outstretched to her at times was Ricky’s. But she couldn’t ask anything of him anymore. Not after the kindness he had given her.

“Wow,” she mumbled, “That was last night.”

It was true- he was like a brother and her only true friend. But there was only so much she can allow herself to accept from him. He had his own problems and issues, his own struggles. He didn’t a little girl, even if he considered her his sister, to live off him. She refused to be a parasite.

And now, she had to start from square one. All those years of working, all those exhausting hours spent on little food and sleep. All the struggles she went through on her own. Living life for her was more like enduring it.

Looking out across the lake, usually it reflected the clear night with the specks of stars and park lights. Tonight, however, the sky overhead was cloudy. The wind blew, making her shiver at its coldness. She hadn’t noticed before, but the leaves were starting to change color.

Normally, she would be elated at the first signs of coming autumn. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything at the changes.

 

* * *

 

Climbing off the bus, her legs and arms felt sore as she made her way home. Walking slowly and her steps heavy, she passed under the streetlights. Neighbors waved to her, but she barely returned a nod. She didn’t even have the energy to smile at Mimi as the dog barked in passing.

She did kneel down and untangle the dog’s leash, “There, much better.” She wondered if her problems were ever going to be enough to untangle.

When June finally pushed the gate open, she felt a slight satisfaction in knowing this was still her home. The front door was unlocked and she heard voices inside.

“Yeah, I suppose I can start selling things off tomorrow,” her father was speaking to two men she recognized always hanging around him, “Do you think anyone will buy for a good price from the pub?”

The rounder man of the two picked up one of her mother’s figurines, “This stuff might bring in some good cash online actually.”

June slammed the door behind her. The men all turned around, their attention gained.

“You aren’t selling anything,” she said through gritted teeth.

Her father sighed heavily, as if he was repeating a conversation with a child, “June, I’ve already told you this. We can’t keep-"

“The debt is closed. I already paid.”

All the men were struck with an unbecoming expression, they looked at her with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?” her father slowly asked, frozen at his spot behind the couch.

June looked from one man to the next, frowning with distaste at them. “I mean that I already went to the bank and paid the overdue money we owed. Including the fee. The house is still ours.”

The man with long limbs gave a low whistle, “Damn, your girl knows how to make money fast.”

Glaring, June pulled the door open and gestured for the men to leave, “If you’ll please, this girl would like no visitors.”

Her cold voice was sharp even to her. She would have never recognized herself with such behavior.

The men both looked at each other and her father, who was still erect in his place. Taking that as their answer, they moved to leave.

June raised an arm to block the round one, “Put it back.”

His face paled, but with a pig-eyed glare he returned her mother’s figurine back to its place. Despite her small stature, she must have radiated a cold air for him to quickly dodge out.

She turned back to her father, and sighed. She hadn’t wanted to confront him now, not after this. June opened her mouth to begin, but he beat her there.

“Where did you get the money?”

His voice sounded strangely strained. She took a deep breath and answered.

“It was my tuition money. I chose to pay the house debt instead of using it for my college payment.”

“How did you earn that much?”

“I’ve worked for over three years to save it,” she slowly looked at him, “Hadn’t you wondered what I was doing with my time all this while?”

He didn’t reply.

“Hadn’t you wondered where I spent my days? Where I go early in the morning and coming home late at night?” she asked with disbelief in her voice. She waited for him to say something, anything- that he’d noticed how tired and stressed she looked. How he had worried what she been up to.

He only gave her that blank stare.

“Did you ever think about how I scraped us by? How long I’ve worked all these hours?! How much I’ve worked because you decided it didn’t matter if we had food on the table or a roof over our heads?!?”

She was now yelling at him.

“Did you even notice?! Even with school and studying, I worked!” her throat was getting hoarse. He only stared at the air above her head. She gave a choked laugh, not quite believing how terrible her situation has been.

“Do you even care?” she now whispered, “Do even care about me?”

His eyes snapped to her, anger brimming in his eyes. “You’re a foolish girl. You’re selfish. And stupid. Do you know what you could have done with that much money?! We could have bought a better house, a better place to live! So much better things and objects for us instead of wasting it on this dump!”

June glared at him, “This dump was the home mother loved. The home that housed Jung. Do you even care about them?”

“They’re dead!” he started yelling, “Why should I care about people who have been long gone?!”

“Because they loved you! Because they were our family!” she screamed back.

He looked at her with dark eyes, “It’s a shame _you_ hadn’t died instead of them.”

His words were like a thunder clap, and the silence that rang after them was just as unbearably heavy.

June stood frozen, and it felt like her pieces had finally fell apart. All these years of trying to keep them together were undone.

Without a word, her hands threw open the door and her legs carried her past the creaky gate and down the quiet streets in the night. Her feet pounded just as fast and just as hard as her heart.

It wasn’t until she tripped and fell onto her knees in the middle of a road, a circle of light from the streetlight above encircling her, did she wonder how many pieces of herself she had dropped on her way here.

Her hands were throbbing, blood visible from the scrapes.

She had only the crushing weight of endless sorrow and loneliness, of heavy darkness pressing down on her from all sides. Her sobs ripped out from her throat, her body aching and shaking. All the strings of hope and joy, of optimistic beliefs were now untied and lost in the dark.

For so long, she had this emptiness which she tried to fill with cheap happiness and false joy. To everyone else, she gave beaming light. But in her darkest moments, she knew that it was only light she reflected from years of good memories. And now she was able to confirm it.

 

* * *

 

Ricky found her very late after worried searching. She had sent him a text early in the evening after the bank, letting him know she couldn’t come to her shift.

Anger had almost driven him to try finding her father and strangling him after reading the explanation. Hadn’t she suffered enough with such a wreck as an excuse for family?

After scoring all the possible places she could be at, June had been sitting on the curb outside the noodle shop when he finally rounded back. He had been so relieved he had grabbed her into a hug, only to find her in pieces. Helping her clean her bloody hands inside, he then made her tea as she quietly cried.

It isn’t supposed to snow in the middle of a scathing summer nor the sun to rise from the west. Distance can never be counted as negative and oceans don’t dry up in a day. And certainly June Hong shouldn’t ever replace her smile with heartbreaking sobs. It wasn’t the order of nature.

Ricky patiently waited, gently rubbing her shoulders. He was supposed to be a big brother to her, protect her from danger and heartbreak. Yet here she was, the sweetest girl to smile in tears.

It was very late and the tea had stayed untouched before she stopped sniffling, turning to him calmer.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” her voice hoarse as she took his proffered box of tissues.

“I’m more sorry that anyone had dared put you in this state,” he soothingly answered.

It was very quiet, dogs howling outside and distant cars the only sounds besides the nearly silent buzz of the lights. June finally sighed and in a few minutes explained the gist of what happened. Ricky’s fists were tight under the counter, the rage was building in his chest and was hard to keep from his face. She quickly noticed it.

“No. There’s no need to do anything. Everything is fine, I-“

“No it’s not! How can you still say that!?” he nearly exploded, “You lost all the money which you’ve worked like a slave to earn and threw it away to keep a roof over that filthy man!”

“It doesn’t matter-"

“Yes it does! The way you act- this overly kindness is your weakness! You won’t get anywhere by giving away everything you have-”

“I didn’t give everything away,” she replied curtly, “In fact, the house is now in my name.”

This answer stopped any interruptions from Ricky, he stared at her dumbfounded.

June sheepishly looked down before giving him a half-smile, “It isn’t his anymore. It’s my home now legally and forever.”

“You can kick him out, get rid of him for good,” Ricky quickly interjected.

She looked a little sick at the thought, “I can’t do that. He can stay, but if he tries anything- or more like nothing- it won’t affect my living there. I won’t be that cruel to my father.”

Ricky stared at her in exasperation, wondering how so much generosity can fit in a small person.

June bit her lip, “Father doesn’t know yet, actually. He’ll be furious of course, but he can’t sue me for changing the ownership. I’m old enough and his credit speaks against him. He’ll relent, and it’s for the best.”

“You’re a bit scary, ya know that?” Ricky grinned at her, “That’s a very cunning move.”

And she finally giggled, a true smile breaking across her face.

With a serious expression she added, “It may seem like my future isn’t much, but I think there’s still something to have. I’ll just have to start working again, maybe even harder. And this time over, I can actually earn money from steady wages and not just pocket money from doing chores for neighbors. It's not over yet.”

Ricky slowly nodded, “You might not be able to go this year, but eventually you’ll get there.”

“Hmm… do you think I can earn enough soon?”

He smiled at her, “If everyone can work as hard as you, I’m sure the world would have advanced a lot faster. You're the most diligent person I know, you’ll get there in no time.”

“Yeah. I can do it,” June sat up with a determined expression, “I can also start doing art commissions online, to get a following and to continue improving my skills!” She got more excited as she started to form a plan. 

She was starting to become more like herself, positive and cheerful. Ricky got up and lifted her messenger bag, “Come on, my mother has been worried sick too.” 

June looked startled, “What? Why?!” 

“She was worried about you, kid. Let’s go, you can crash at my place for the night,” he walked out ahead of her.

For a moment she stood frozen, it was still strange to her that she had some people who still cared about her. Smiling, she followed him as he locked the little restaurant and went on through the early dark hours before morning. 

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, auntie!” June hugged Mrs. Kim. 

“Good morning to you my dear! Did you sleep well?” the older woman smiled as she prepared some scrambled eggs, “I think you’re up too early- you should go rest more.” 

June giggled, “Auntie, it’s noon sharp! Already half of the day is gone!” 

Ricky’s mother chuckled, the bow of her mouth very much like her son’s. June often forgot how unlike his mother Ricky was when it came to being expressive. He just wasn’t so cheerful to be honest. He was a tough love guy. 

“Let me help-" June tried to reach for the basket of vegetables to wash, but Auntie Kim quickly snatched it away. 

Waggling a finger she frowned at June, “Certainly not! You’re a guest here and need to rest, dear.”

Reluctantly sitting down to the traditional low table in the living room, June looked around the familiar apartment. She hadn’t visited in quite a while, but she knew this cozy little apartment like a second home. Often she had come here over the years. Before, with her brother when Ricky first moved out of their neighborhood, and after when she needed to see her mother’s best friend. 

“I like what you did with the curtains,” June told her as Auntie Kim finished with making the toast. 

“Oh, thank you! I made a rose pink set for Mrs. MinSoo, and decided that I very much like the stitching design.” 

“Yes, and the mint color is really nice,” June smiled. Ricky’s mother was a seamstress, and an excellent one at that. In fact, when June had arrived yesterday the kind woman had enveloped her in a hug before hurrying her into the bathroom with handmade pajamas ready for her. 

She glanced down to admire the light blue of her extremely comfy pair. Over the years, June received gifts of the most comfortable clothes which she wore till they frayed. She was forever thankful to her- she usually couldn’t afford to buy new clothes, and thankfully the gifted ones always lasted so well. 

“Now I want to see you eat every morsel,” Auntie Kim chided her sternly but with warm eyes as she set down a tray laden with food. A warm dish of scrambled eggs and vegetables, toast and loaves of bread, cream cheese, and a large mug of milk were all set before her. 

June grinned, now realizing just how hungry she was at the heavenly smell, “Oh, don’t worry, Auntie. How can I refuse your amazing cooking, especially when it’s my favorite breakfast?” 

Ricky’s mother smiled warmly, “Or rather it’s your lunch now, huh.” 

Giggling, she dug into the delicious meal. “Say, where’s Ricky? Did he already go out?” 

“Yes, he did,” Auntie Kim answered from over the kitchen counter, “That hard working boy rose early as dawn.” 

“Oh,” June felt a little guilty, for that meant he didn’t get much sleep at all even after looking for her all night. And also because she had hogged his bedroom while his mother insisted on him taking the living room couch. 

“Wish he had at least had some breakfast,” Auntie was now muttering while doing the dishes. 

June bit her lip, he was a grown man now and she felt like she had intruded on him even though Ricky had readily given her comfort. 

“Auntie? Where are my clothes?” 

“Oh,” she nodded toward the back room, “I finished washing and drying them, they should be fine now. I also fixed the loose hem of your jacket.” 

“Really? Oh Auntie you didn’t have to!” June stood up and hugged her lovingly, “Thank you so much!” 

She laughed, “It’s nothing, dear. Now did you finish eating?” 

June nodded, “Yes, thank you for the meal. Actually let me take lunch at least for Ricky.” 

“Oh, you’re so sweet,” Auntie Kim pinched her cheek, “Such a perfect little sister you are to him.” 

She laughed, “I’ll go get dressed then!” 

Sleeping in helped quite a bit, although she still felt groggy. She actually couldn’t remember the last time she had a chance to sleep past the sun rising. And sure enough, her clothes looked cleaner than ever, she was suspicious whether Auntie Kim had switched them out with some hand sewn ones. Her body was still aching and rather sore, but her face looked fine. Not haggard or swollen at all. 

June forced a smile at her reflection, “New day, new chance. I can do it!” 

Slinging her shoulder bag on, she headed to the kitchen. Auntie Kim had already a bag tied with some wrapped up plates and two bottles. 

“Make sure he eats this- having noodles everyday for every meal can do some serious things to someone’s mentality and health,” Auntie Kim handed everything to her, “And make sure you get some to.” 

“Thank you Auntie, but I just ate!” June grinned as she moved to the door. 

“Oh no, I expect you to eat if you feel the slightest bit of hunger,” the woman smiled at her before pulling her into a motherly hug, “Now, dear, if you need anything don’t you dare hesitate to come to me or Richard. From now on, I want you here for tea every weekend.” 

“Oh, Auntie, you’ve been so kind. I can’t intrude-"

“No! I will not hear anything of intruding- you’re a part of this family. I consider you a daughter, and a sister to Ricky,” she gripped her hands together, “I will not have you wandering lost and alone anymore.” 

June felt warmth in her chest, and she had to swallow back tears. “Thank you.” 

Auntie Kim smiled softly, “Now, go on. I wish you would stay to rest, but I now what a hard worker you are. Have a good day!” 

June grinned and waved as she left the apartment and climbed down the stairs to the first floor. It was nice to have another place that people want for you to call home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for reading this far and I hope hope hope you're enjoying this! Don't worry the depressing angst for now is almost over and the crazy fun of meeting the RFA is almost time...  
> I should probably clarify a few things:  
> \- My twist for this story is that the chatroom is kind of a physical place, hence the RFA building on the university campus.  
> -So yeah things will pick up to the present in the next chapter  
> -Also for those of you who came for Jumin/MC, don't worry I got you!  
> -He's my husbando so yeah he had to be the love interest, but DON'T WORRY ABOUT SEVEN AND EVERYONE ELSE  
> -My plan with the plot is that everyone gets all the love and resolve they need;) 
> 
> Um so that's all I can say without spoilers, so I hope you all enjoy this. I'll work out a schedule soon, probably a chapter a week kind of thing (we'll see if I pull it off -_-; heh)  
> Thank you again lovelies!!!^^ 
> 
> ~Z:)


	4. Unknown Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wrong email?” she mumbled as she looked down at the unfamiliar email address. Considering it to be spam, she was about to delete it, but something made her hesitate.

 

With a stronger vigor than most would have thought possible for June already, she rushed to throughout the rest of day working. She had of course some explaining and apologizes to give for missing shifts, but she was given warnings and let off easier than most. 

Now that she was sure she had kept all her jobs, she now decided she’ll need to look for more. Ricky had argued with her when she brought up the idea over his lunch break. 

“Are you crazy? You’re overworking enough already! I think it’s pretty illegal to work more than 80 hours a week!” 

She had scoffed at his remark, “Oh come on, I can work as much as I want. Especially since I won’t have school, I have more time to do part-time jobs. I might even get a full-time job somewhere if it’s really good wages.” 

Exhausted was an understatement for her after three days of persistent working. She had to work extra shifts to cover for her advance from Mr. Shi Woo, which she didn’t really mind. Doing deliveries, serving, and working as a cashier and a number of other jobs have been keeping her busy. 

Her father had been home a lot more often, and she just couldn’t bring herself to face him. So for the past nights, she wandered the park until she can be certain he’d gone out for one of his late night haunts. She just couldn’t intrude on the Kim’s hospitality- though she knew both Ricky and his mother would be furious with her if they found out. 

Sitting at a cold bench, she pondered her situation. Night had already settled in and there was a cold autumn breeze. She still didn’t have the courage to go back home- her home. She has every right to go back, since officially it belongs to her now. Except she was terrified of seeing her father after he finds out how she had betrayed him. 

Yes, she considered it an act of betrayal to her parent by doing what she had. She didn’t think her mother would approve of such behavior, of being so disrespectful to her own father. Even if he stopped trying to be one. 

“Oh,” she sighed, “What am I gonna do?” 

She glanced down at her phone, halfway out of charge. If only she had a friend who wouldn’t mind her sleeping over- someone not close enough to her issues. Opening her contact list, June felt a little depressed. 

All the numbers were work-related except for her father and sort of Ricky’s. Her friends from high school had all moved on. Two of them had gone to study abroad; the other was on some summer vacation with her family. She missed them, for they helped her feel like a normal teenage girl during those difficult times. 

But now, she wasn’t a teenage girl anymore. She was an adult. And she felt like she was already failing at that. 

**12:16 am**

“I guess I can go now,” she stood up after checking the time. Her father would usually be at a pub at this time, meaning she can go home now. 

June walked in the direction of the subway, since there were no buses this late for her area. As she was crossing near the business district, she noticed the art school nearby. 

Stopping in her tracks, she stared longingly at the college. She would have been a student in a few weeks’ time here. She would have finally be on her way to getting a degree and studying under some of the most talented artists. She would have come closer to fulfilling her dreams. 

Giving a forlorn sigh, she forced herself to turn her back at the gates. 

Her body was beyond tired, she was practically numb when she finally arrived in her neighborhood. Then the strangest thing happened. 

Her phone vibrated from an incoming email. 

Slowly, she turned her phone on. She didn’t have any hope it was from a friend or from her father. She hoped it wasn’t from the bank or anything work-related.

“Wrong email?” she mumbled as she looked down at the unfamiliar email address. Considering it was spam, she was about to delete it, but something made her hesitate. 

For a split second, she wondered if it from a hacker or phisher.  
Opening it, she read the email:

**From: unknown**  
**To: @june-bug**

**Hello,**

**I am a sponsor of young talented people. I have come upon your case from connections, hearing that you had unfortunately not enough money to pay your college tuition at Visual Art and Design School A.**  
**I have been a private patron of several successful students whom their education I have sponsored. And this year, I have decided to help you. If you’ll please accept my offer, I would like to pay for your tuition and other incomes to provide for you a comfortable and assisting help for your future.**  
**Hardworking young people like you will uphold and advance our society to a better world and paradise.**

**Thank you and I hope you will allow me this honor,**  
**Your Unknown Benefactor**

  
June stood still as she processed the words. She nearly snorted, scoffing as she came to a conclusion. “I have some odd luck at times, but not good enough for something like this. What a load of bull.” 

She was about to delete it when another email arrived.  
It wasn’t from the unknown email, but from a university…

  
**From: @SKYUNI**  
**To: @june-bug**

**Hello,**  
  
**The name of the applicant, June Hong, has been accepted to attend the prestigious college of SKY UNIVERITY. Enrollment has been made and tuition paid by private benefactor……………..**

 

June’s mind blanked before she could finish reading the entire email.  
“This isn’t real…” she numbly mumbled. 

Standing there in the middle of a street half past midnight, she couldn’t quite believe what was going on. SKY University was one of the top private colleges in the country, only with connections and money could you get in.

She shut off her phone, refusing to think this cruel attempt was real. She ran to her empty home, tossing the phone on the table and heading straight to bed. There was no proof whatsoever of that being real.

However, next morning, she received proof that not even she could deny.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an acceptance letter from Sky University. It had all the information and a copy of her transcript, as well as directions to where she can receive her class schedule before the start of the fall semester next week. 

June sat gaping at the sheets of paper on the table. Once again, paper was able to change her life. 

“Ricky!” she called as soon as he answer, “I-I have no idea what to do?!” 

“What’s wrong?!” he frantically answered over the phone, “Is it your father?! What did he do!”

“No, no. Something else entirely…” she reassured him, her voice trailing as she stared at the papers. 

“June? June! What are you talking about?” he asked worriedly. 

“Uh,” she suddenly grabbed her jacket and carefully folded the letter into her bag, “I’m coming right now to show you.” 

Within thirty-five minutes, she arrived breathless at the noodle shop. She placed the papers right on the desk in the back room in front of a frowning Ricky. A crease was between his brows as he studied the paper. 

“They’re real…” he finally answered. 

“Really? But h-how is this-this possible??” she stuttered, trying to make sense of things. Her days were seriously resembling a roller coaster- one day she was hopeful, the next desperate and lost, and now this strange confusion. Is fate not done messing with her? 

Ricky gave a low whistle, “June, these are the real deal. You’ve been accepted into the top private school in the city.” 

She stared disbelieving at him. 

He then began grinning, “June-bug, you seriously can’t believe it? Look! Just look! I’ll even call them to confirm it, but hell can swallow my restaurant if this isn’t an authentic college acceptance letter!” 

June picked up the letter, too scared to hope. In a moment, she began dialing the school number and handed the phone to Ricky. With bated breath she waited as he was on hold. And with tingling dread she listened to him as he inquired with the college admission office. 

“Oh, so she is to start next week. Of course, oh yes, thank you.” 

Ricky was looking at her with such delight, she felt her mind was going numb too. 

With a choked up breath, she felt herself release a cry of joy when he nodded at her. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick chapter to drive things to the actual story- next chapter will be up soon haha >:)


	5. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June Hong had entered the chat room

Ricky gave a low whistle as the stately university came into view. June stared wide-eyed as they drove alongside the tall wrought iron fence which seemed to stretch forever ahead. With the car window down, the autumn air blew fast against her ponytail as she leaned out. 

She felt Ricky’s hand pull the back of her jacket, “Sit down before you fall out.” 

June grinned at him, “It’s huuuge!” 

He half-smiled, his eyes focused on the hedge-lined road ahead as they rounded to the entrance of the college. There was finally a break in the fence that wrapped around the school. 

“Sheesh,” he muttered, “It’s like they’re worried that commoners might wander in.” 

June snorted, “I swear.”  
She then frowned, “Wait. I’m a commoner…” 

“But you got accepted,” Ricky simply replied, he opened his mouth to try to reinforce his statement when they came to a stop next to the booth of the gate guard. 

“Hello,” the guard bowed his head, eyeing the red sedan Ricky had borrowed from a friend. “Only authorized personnel or students and residents may enter premises. Guests must have passes for tours or solicited business, please-" 

“Yeah, yeah, hello,” Ricky interrupted the guard, “New student right here.” 

June leaned forward and gave a sheepish waved. 

“In that case, identification-" 

“Passes right here,” Ricky impatiently handed over the papers. The guard reluctantly looked them over and grudgingly returned them when things seemed in order, he then had the crossing bar raised. Ricky gave him a mocking grin as they moved on past the tall gates. 

June punched his arm- hard. 

“Ouch, what the hell!” he yelped, glaring at her while trying to focus on steering. 

“Be civil and polite! Are you trying to get us kicked out?” she returned the scowl. 

“Hey, hey, it’s not my fault he was being such a snob. Working for rich punks has made him think he can look down at commoners.” 

“No he wasn’t.” 

“Uh huh. Did you see his face when he looked at the car?” 

June bit her lip, “Well, maybe he was just surprised. He had a right you know, considering this a private school for rich students…” 

Ricky frowned when he caught her nervous expression, “Hey, kid. Don’t let that bother you. Most of them got in here because their parents have dough, while you got in here because somebody noticed your talent and high grades enough to sponsor you to get in. If you ask me, that’s a pretty big deal.” 

She smiled at his effort to reassure her, “Thanks, Ricky.” 

“You can thank me once we find the damn parking place,” he muttered as he leaned a little over the steering wheel. They passed large departments and buildings. Several streets they drove through were aligned with shops, cafes, and all kinds of businesses. The architecture of the university was quite beautiful and rather imposing, it seemed everything here screamed fancy. And they were only on the outskirts of the actual college. 

Ricky followed several other cars before they arrived at a large parking lot near the entrance of a huge building that looked like a baseball stadium. “I’m not a baseball fan, but wow that looks great…” 

“Ricky, that’s the food court...” June glanced at the map on her phone. 

“Wow,” they both said in unison. 

He found a good parking space and turned off the vehicle, already unbuckling his seat and ready to get out. June nervously fidgeted with her hair, frozen in her seat. 

“Um… we can try to first go find the main office building for your schedule and other information. Then we can come back and get your stuff,” Ricky explained. 

June continued to stare intensely straight ahead, which for a second made him think she was spiraling into an anxiety attack. 

“Hey, June-bug,” he shook her shoulder, making her startle. 

She slowly looked at him and let out a deep breath, “I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

“Come on, we drove all the way here. You need to settle in this weekend if you want to start classes coming Monday.” 

She didn’t answer, instead she began worrying her bottom lip. Ricky sighed, closing the car door back.  
“June, what’s really bothering you?” he asked in a soft voice. 

It took her a moment, but she slowly answered, “I feel really strange about these circumstances. I mean, how and why would I be here? Was it really because some wealthy person took pity on me? Am I apart of some charity project?” 

“We already answered that. You very well know that you aren’t just that,” he shook his head, “Are you more nervous than excited to be here?” 

She looked down at her hands, “I’m not sure.” 

“Okay,” Ricky nodded, “How about you tell me your game plan? You always have an idea of what you’re going to do.” 

This seemed to help, for it helped clear things up for her.

“Well, I need to get my schedule and room key for my dormitory. I’m going to live on campus, because commuting would be difficult from home. On weekends, I will go home. To get to work, I have to take the bus then the subway-"

“You did quit your jobs right? You won’t have time to do all of your shifts since now you are officially going to be a student. And you won’t be in desperate need of money,” Ricky gave her a stern look. 

June nodded, “Don’t fret, I did give a notice to most of them. Once I have my schedule, I’ll work out which ones are necessary to keep. Of course, I still will work with you as usual.” 

“No, actually, wait until we see your schedule and I’ll work out your shifts. And why most?” 

“Anyways,” she chose to ignore his question and pushed on, “Once the semester starts, I’ll be busy enough working and studying.” 

“Yes. And you’ll make friends, pull some all-nighters, live off coffee, and just live the classic college student life,” Ricky gave her a half-smile, “Which I’m sure requires you to be overworked and sleep deprived- which also happens to be your criteria.” 

June laughed, all her nervous feelings finally melting away. They sat quietly awhile in the car that smelled like day-old pizza, looking out at the large university that resembled a small city. 

“Ya know,” Ricky finally broke the silence, “If you want to watch the grass grow, I’m sure there’s a field somewhere after we go get your things straightened out.” 

“Okay!” June giggled, unbuckling and bouncing out of the car, now more like herself. 

For half an hour, they wandered the campus looking for the main office. It took another twenty minutes as they got everything in order and June was handed her dorm key. 

“You sure you don’t want to go on an orientation tour?” Ricky asked as he carried a large box of her things. She shook her head, pulling her luggage bag along as she looked around for her dormitory building. 

They had passed many well-dressed people, but most didn’t give them a second glance. June didn’t stand out too much, only next to some of the students. 

“Do they wear uniforms?” Ricky asked as they passed a large fountain where several people stood talking. 

“No, not really,” June answered while glancing from the map on her phone screen to the surrounding buildings around. “They do have a dress code, and I believe some who are in certain majors or apart of a club dress alike.” 

Ricky grunted as he followed her. They had asked several people on the way for more directions, and most just shrugged while others pointed them this way. June was just about to turn around and ask someone to lead them when they finally came to a square of several apartment complexes. 

“Oh! I think they’re over there!” June exclaimed. 

“Finally! The Lord answered my prayers,” Ricky sighed with relief. 

Approaching the square, there was a guard booth at one of the buildings. 

“Hello,” a guard walked up to them, “How can I help you?” 

“Hi,” June smiled, “Is this the correct address for this student dormitory?” She handed over a slip of paper. 

The guard nodded, “Yes, you’re building is the blue one over there. Use your student I.D. to unlock the doors.” 

“Okay, thank you!” she grinned moving toward the pointed out building. 

“Oh, but sir, you cannot enter the building.” 

June spun on her heel, confused. Ricky narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?” 

“The area is off-limits to anyone other than students. I’m sorry, but you must either wait outside or turn back.” 

“But, he’s with me,” June stammered. 

“Yeah, she’s my little sister. You expect me to leave her in an unfamiliar place on her own?” Ricky’s voice was tight and cold, “I’m helping her move in.”

“I’m sorry, again. But it’s the rules. I must repeat, entrance into the building is off-lim-” 

“I’ll have your head off the limits if you-“

June quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “Ricky, Ricky! It’s fine! Don’t cause a problem right now, please!” 

He was angry. She can see the way he was ready to throw everything to the wind if anyone tried to block him from entering the apartment complex. It took several moments for him to calm down, glaring at the guard and then at the building entrance. 

“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “I just don’t see the reason for it.” 

“Hey,” June gave him a reassuring smile, “It’s just security measures. Remember- rich kids?” 

Seeing that she was fine with it, Ricky composed himself enough to hand her the box. “Do you want me to wait for you?” 

“Actually, no,” she shook her head. “I’m just going to settle in. It’s getting late and you should be on your way home now.” 

Ricky looked uncomfortable as he stood there, “I just don’t feel right leaving you on your own.” 

“Hey, big brother, I’ll be fine,” she grinned at him, “I’m a big girl now!”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. But seriously, this is your first time moving into a place on your own.” 

She gave him a sad smile, “Not really, the past years have been spent like that for me. I won’t mind, it’s nothing new.” 

Her statement made him even more reluctant to leave, shifting from one foot to another. June glanced around at the area, “Hey, it’s fine. I’m fine. You need to get home and I have to start settling in.” 

Ricky sighed, “You sure?” 

She nodded angling the box onto her hip for a better grip, “Yes, I am. And I kinda am excited to see the place.” 

“Okay,” he rubbed the back of his neck before handing her a tied up plastic bag. She hadn’t noticed him carrying it before. “This is dinner, my mother made it for us. But looks like it’s all yours.” 

“Oh no, you take it!” 

“Nah, I don’t need it. I gotta get back to the restaurant anyways, and you need the food.” 

“Fine, then,” she pouted, making him look at her with a half-smile. 

“Hey, you’re a big girl now. Go on, get inside and text me when you get there. Hurry before you drop the box.” 

June grinned at him, “You go first! I know you’ll wait outside.” 

“I will, because you obviously can’t take everything up at once.” 

With a mocking groan, she scanned her I.D. card and the glass doors of the building unlocked. Trading the box for her suitcase, she entered the building. She waved to him as he waited with the large box and her bag of dinner. All the while the guard watched them from a distance. 

 _Ugh, that’s going to be annoying_ , she thought as she clambered onto an elevator. The apartment complex seemed nearly deserted except for the receptionist at the front who had directed her to the level of her room. 

Her room was on the fourteenth floor, and strange enough, it had a passcode lock with a logo which none of the other doors had. _Weird_ , she thought as she rolled her bag to a stop besides her.  
Suddenly her phone beeped from a text. Thinking it was from Ricky, she quickly opened up the message only to find an even stranger thing.

 

> **Unknown:** …Hello…  
>                  Can you see this?
> 
>  

  
June stared for a moment at the message before realizing it might be the mysterious benefactor.

>   
>  **June:** ?
> 
>         Yes, I can.
> 
>  
> 
> **Unknown:** Oh good, it connected. Thank god.
> 
>   
>    
>  **June:** Who really are you?
> 
>  
> 
> **Unknown:** I am your benefactor. I heard you’ve arrived at the university.
> 
>   
>    
>  **June:** Yes, I am @ the dorm room assigned to me.
> 
>          But there’s a passcode lock…
> 
>   
>    
>  **Unknown:** Yes, I’m here to give you the code.
> 
>                  Enter these digits: ****

 

 

  
June quickly pressed the passcode keys and sure enough the door opened with an audible click.

 

 

> **June:** It’s open.
> 
>  
> 
> **Unknown:** Good girl. Go on in.
> 
>  
> 
> **June:** Thank you
> 
>          Wait. But who seriously are you?
> 
>  
> 
> **Unknown:** It’s not every day you talk to a stranger. Or get helped by one.
> 
>                  But I am only trying to do a good thing. Something my beliefs encourges. 
> 
>                  I’d rather keep my identity a secret. Who I am doesn’t matter.
> 
>  
> 
> **June:** But still… I should at least thank you…
> 
>  
> 
> **Unknown:** Your cooperation as well as you succeeding in your studies is all good.
> 
>  
> 
> **June:** Okay. But I do hope to meet you and thank you in person someday.
> 
>  

  
There was no reply after that, so June looked up at the door as it stood ajar. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open. The lights flickered on automatically, and she looked around the already furnished apartment.  
It was simple studio apartment with nice furniture and view to outside. 

Her phone buzzed- it was Ricky.

 

 

> **Big Bro:** Hey, where r u?
> 
>  
> 
> **June:** I just got into the apartment
> 
>         It’s on the 14th floor. And it’s so weird…
> 
>  
> 
> **Big Bro:** Tht u have a room on the 14th floor??
> 
>  
> 
> **June:** No- not that. 
> 
>         But it had a passcode lock. And I got a txt from my benefactor-
> 
>         He gave me the passcode
> 
>  
> 
> **Big Bro:** ??? 
> 
>             Wtf… I don’t like tht. 
> 
>             You sure it’s safe?
> 
>  
> 
> **June:** YES. Nothing to start worrying about.  
>           -_-
> 
>  
> 
> **Big Bro:** Just seems suspicious…
> 
>              Hurry up and come down. Take ur box & dinner before it gets cold
> 
>  
> 
> **June:** Yes sir!
> 
>          The place is actually pretty cool
> 
>  

  
She snapped a picture of the apartment and she left her stuff in the corner before closing the door behind her and taking the elevator down. She texted back and forth with Ricky, assuring him everything was fine until she reached the ground floor. 

“Here,” he lifted the large box for her and held the door open. 

“Thanks,” she quickly gave him a side-hug before he can escape, “You’re the best!” 

He smiled down at her, “Okay, take care. Call me if you need anything. Or if something seems weird.” 

She nodded as he placed the bag on top of the box, “Oof, this is heavy.” 

Ricky looked concerned, “Oh, then I should seriously help-" 

“Nope, you can’t,” she jumped into the building, the door still open by her foot, “You’ll get in trouble, bro.” 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine, now hurry up and go.” 

“Bye!” she tottered to the elevator. 

He was still standing there, waving. For a moment she wondered whether the glass was one-way. She grinned as she glanced over her shoulder, if only she could reach her phone- he looked like such an idiot. 

 _I’m waiting for you to go up,_ Ricky mouthed at her. 

June smiled and finally the elevator doors closed. Strange enough, she didn’t feel so lonely knowing that she had someone looking after her.

 

* * *

 

The sun had mostly sunk down from the sky, the blue expanse turning to beginning colors of reds and purples. By the time evening had settled, she was almost done organizing and setting her things around. 

The apartment was very unfamiliar to her, but she didn’t mind too much. This was after all a part of being a college student and becoming an adult. She excitedly giggled as she looked around the apartment. Her own space. 

But… there were some things that weren’t hers. A computer and several boxes of files sat on the desk in the sitting room as well as locked filing cabinets. After she noticed them, she realized there was a feel of someone else having lived here. There was a coat and some shoes in the closet, dishes in the kitchen cabinet, and small items like hair clips and used candles. 

Not to mention that the place had gathering dust and cobwebs. She of course did some serious cleaning here and there which took long enough. She had only brought her necessary clothing, drawing tablet and other important devices, trinkets, and her art supplies. She had left her books at home, reluctantly as well as most of her personal objects she had hanging in her room. 

“I’ll bring more things later on,” she told herself. 

She glanced at the boxes of files…she was a bit curious as to what they carried. 

“Nope!” she chided herself, “Not my things, not my business.” 

June decided to dispose of the boxes and keep the other items in the closet near the front door. She left the filing cabinets where they were. The computer looked too hefty and she’d rather not disturb it. She did try turning it on, but it had a password lock. She was very tempted to try the passcode number, but refused to be nosy. 

Maybe the last owner hadn’t gotten around to picking their stuff up. The files looked pretty important. Probably she can notify the receptionist downstairs, who may be able to help in contacting the previous owner. 

Satisfied with things, June was about to sit down for her dinner when she spotted something on the desk near the monitor. 

“Oops, didn’t see that before,” she picked up a plastic object, thinking it was trash. But on closer inspection, she realized it was some kind of entrance card. Like an I.D. to be scanned, except there wasn’t any identification. 

“Hmm… wait a minute…” she recognized the logo on the gray card- it was the exact one as on the passcode lock. “Oh, maybe this is the actual apartment key?” 

The key the front office had given her seemed useless for the apartment door, they probably didn’t know it had this feature yet or something. 

Shrugging it off, she tucked the card into her jacket pocket- that way she can use it when she went out. 

Thankfully there was a T.V. and June was able to enjoy her dinner while turning through thousands of channels. “Damn…these are all on-demand. Even the movies!” 

She smirked; oh she was so going to rub this in Ricky’s face. 

After restless wandering around the apartment, June found herself quite bored with an open evening. Usually she’d be tired after a day full of errands and work. It looks like that isn’t the case tonight. In fact, she found herself getting more curious about the boxes in the closet. 

“No, no, no,” she stopped herself before she opened the closet. 

Instead, she grabbed her jacket and marched out of the apartment. She left the building and decided to go for a walk around the area. A few hours around the campus will help clear her head and any pent up energy. 

It was a clear night despite the chilly wind. And June loved it that way. She passed other people out as well, and she did her own exploring. She wanted to visit the shops and other stores open, but decided she’d leave that for another time. 

She was lost in her thoughts, wondering how strange her life had turned. Eventually, she found herself near a garden and she took a seat on a bench. Another blowing breeze made her tuck her cold hands inside her pockets when she felt the card key. 

Slipping it out, she studied it under the light of the lamppost. “Hmm…” she just made out an address etched onto the card she hadn't noticed before. It stated the directions of a building on campus. Turning her phone on, she found the location on the map. 

Curious, she began walking in its direction. June didn’t notice how deep into the university campus she had gone until the area got quieter. The buildings in this area were more bare, no sign or name on their faces indicating their purpose. The walkway became illuminated only by the orange fluorescent light of several lampposts. She was getting the creeps as she continued on. 

June was starting to second guess herself and on the brink of turning back when she came upon a different building. It was stout and smaller than the tall buildings surrounding it nearby. And it had its lights on. 

She slowly approached it. There was the logo on the dark doors next to a plaque on the wall. 

 

> **RFA Organization Building**
> 
>  

June peered closely at the doors, and sure enough there was a passcode lock with a card scan. Glancing down at the card key, on impulse she scanned the card on the slot along the device. 

With a little jingle, the glass doors slid open. 

June poked her head down the brightly lit foyer before stepping in. The doors slid shut behind her, but she was busy looking down the corridors on either side. 

A distant thought came into her head, _Maybe I shouldn’t be here._

It did seem awfully like something in a horror movie. And maybe something bad was lurking here. 

Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to turn around even when her instincts insisted upon it. Instead, she turned down one hallway toward a set of double doors. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Jumin ran a hand through his dark hair, pacing in front of the door leading to Luciel's computer room, which the redhead for some reason insistes on calling it the Command Star Base. The door was shut closed while the hacker worked from inside, leaving the rest of the members in suspense. 

Zen and Yoosung sat on the U-table that Seven vacated, trying to distract themselves by eating dinner. Assistant Kang was trying to complete paper work, but to no avail as she nervously kept glancing at the closed door. He had ordered her to do something productive, but apparently that wasn't working to help her. 

 He glanced down at his wristwatch, checking that it was exactly twenty-three minutes since Luciel told them about the intruder. Jumin honestly didn't know what to think, especially since it concerned Rika. 

 Since then, Luciel had locked himself inside the connected room. They weren't sure whether he was able to get a hold of V and trying to take care of issue or was still on hold. 

 "I should be home now," Jumin muttered under his breath, "Elizabeth 3rd must be waiting for me." 

  The silver-haired actor unfortunately heard. "Is that what you can think of right now?" 

  "Of course. Waiting this long without any purpose is a waste of time," Jumin glared, "In fact, I will leave now. Assistant Kang contact me once anything happens." 

"Jumin!" Yoosung stood up, "You can't leave! This is something serious!" 

"Yes," Zen scowled, "This likely means trouble. The way Seven reacted points that out." 

Jumin sighed, "I understand that the situation is of concern, but I'm not gonna stand here doing nothing. If anything, we aren't helping Luciel by exhausting ourselves and worrying. I'd rather go home to rest and make sure things are fine from my end." 

 They both didn't look satisfied with his reasoning, returning to their tense eating. Thankfully Jahee had taken his words as her cue to follow his example. She began gathering her work as he headed to collect his own things from the kitchen. 

 "I'll attempt to contact V myself," Jumin tried to assure Yoosung as he pulled on his custom made coat, "Please notify me of any updates from Luciel." 

 He already had his briefcase and was just about to exit when Seven emerged. 

 Twisting his headphone wires, he glanced around at everyone. 

  Zen and Yoosung abruptly stood up, their chairs falling back. Jahee looked expectantly at the hacker as Jumin slowly turned to face him. 

 "Well?" Jumin asked first. 

  Sighing, Seven set down his laptop on the table and turned the screen for them to see. "I got a hold of V and he's on his way. Apparently there's been a security breach at Rika's apartment." 

  Jumin leaned forward to look at a recording of a figure moving around an apartment studio. It was obviously a girl. 

  "I've never been to Rika's apartment..." Yoosung said drearily.  _None of us have,_ Jumin thought.

  "Is it a girl?" Zen blurted, "Is she a hacker?" 

   Seven adjusted his glasses before answering, "Yes, it's a girl. And no, I don't know yet. It seems like she's moving in, actually. I'm not sure whether she is a threat, V has given me permission to find out more. She had moved some important classified files, but hadn't tried to do anything. In fact, she put them away in a closet." 

  "Was she cleaning the place?" Jahee curiously inquired as she studied the recording. 

  Seven nodded, "Yeah, it looks like it. Again, I'm not sure if she's a real threat. I'm in the middle of a background check. It's slower from these computers- damn I really should get some equipment placed here." 

Jumin stood up, "Wait. You still haven't found out who she is?" 

"I did- I have her name and other private information. I just don't know if she's a threat. I'm gonna continue digging to figure out how she got access to the apartment. She somehow got past the security system without triggering it- I'm not sure yet whether she hacked or..." 

 He trailed off, looking like his mind was racing down another thought process. He suddenly turned on his heel and disappeared back into the adjoining room, slamming the door closed. 

  They all looked at each other for any possible explanation, however none of them ever truly understood Seven's behavior, especially when he got all technical. 

 "Well, at least we know V is coming to deal with this," Zen mumbled. 

  Jahee agreed, "This is a serious situation that he and Luciel can take care of." 

"So...we just wait?" Yoosung asked unsure. 

  Jumin was still watching the strange girl in the grayscale recording. By her clothing and the few things she seemed to unpack, he wondered if she was around their age. 

 "Hmm..." he suddenly moved toward the door and knocked, "Luciel, I just thought of something." 

 In a moment Seven threw the door open, "Yeah?" 

 "Do you think she might...the intruder might just be a college student?" 

  Seven paused, slowly nodding, "That's what I just thought." 

 Jahee paused the recording to look at a certain frame, nodding, "It does seem so. But do you actually think... that she entered by accident?" 

"Or," Jumin frowned, "She knew Rika?"

  Luciel ran a hand through his messy hair, "Ugh! This is frustrating! I'm not sure at all! I was keeping an eye on her through the footage, but she seemed to have left the apartment. I can't come up with a conclusion since I'm still gathering intel." 

"What do we do then?" Zen crossed his arms, and then asked curiously, "Uh you said you know her name?"

Yoosung leaned forward on his elbows, "What's her name? Maybe we might actually know her."  

"We have to wait until V comes and while I do a thorough research on her. And I don't have permission to tell you that information." 

 The young blonde had a frustrated expression at the mention of their leader. 

 "I'm leaving," Jumin suddenly realized something, "If she is a threat, I need to make sure Elizabeth is safe." 

  Zen had an exasperated expression, "Are you joking right now? You're worried about the furball?!" 

 "Zen, I don't have time for your insensitive opinions," Jumin cooly replied, though they all could see the anger in his eyes, "Everyone, be careful." 

"Wait!" Seven cut his path off, "I don't think it's safe to leave right now. Better if we stay put until V comes." 

"But Elizabeth-" 

"V said to wait until he comes. Don't worry about Elizabeth, she's fine." 

  Jumin wasn't convinced despite Seven's surprising statement, but he relented, "If V thinks it best, then I will wait." 

 "I guess we can all stay for now," Yoosung obviously not wanting to agree with V's opinion. 

 Jahee pulled a chair for her boss before turning to Seven, "Did you find out where the intruder went?" 

Zen and Yoosung voiced the same concern, while Jumin quickly took a seat and proceeded to make some calls.

"I was actually about to go check for her around the-" 

 He was the first to notice the main room's double set doors open. His jaw dropped, the others scrambling to turn around to see the disturbance. 

  A girl in an olive jacket over a beige sweater, jeans and faded converse shoes stood with wide eyes at the doors. 

 The RFA members all stared stunned and motionless at the exact girl from the footage. 

"Um... hi?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're all caught up in the present! Let the story officially begin:D 
> 
> And thank you once again for reading!


End file.
